Existing systems are usually constructed by assembling components within an enclosure that requires sequential assembly of cabling and connectors to interconnect the individual components or subassemblies. This involves sequential assembly or disassembly even when the major components are modular in nature and assembled as units.
Conventionally assembly usually results in poor access to cables and connectors causing difficult assembly into the system frame. Cable routing problems with complex discrete cables can result in misplugged connectors, cable damage and similar quality problems. EMC and operational reliability can vary dramatically if cable routing differs from system to system. Difficult access gives rise to more costly assembly and rework. Cable testing is rendered difficult by the complexity of separate cables and loose ends.